mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Pon-3
|temptitle = RP |temp = Rainbow Pony Favorite Set DJ PON-3.jpg |tempcaption = DJ Pon-3 rainbowfied in merchandise |costumetitle = Alternate |costume = Comic issue 20 Alternate DJ Pon-3.png |costumewidth = 200px |costumecaption = An alternate universe's DJ Pon-3 in |human1title = Human |human1 = DJ Pon-3 ID EQG2.png |human1width = 250px |human1caption = DJ Pon-3's human counterpart in Music to My Ears' |human2title = Anthro |human2 = DJ Pon-3 EG2 promotional art.png |human2caption = DJ Pon-3's half-pony form |human3title = L.A. |human3 = DJ Pon-3 live-action ID.png |human3caption = Human DJ Pon-3 in "MLP Equestria Girls™ Rainbow Rocks Part 2" |kind = Unicorn & Human |sex = Female |occupation = Disc jockey |relatives = 33⅓-LP (older brother) |coat = Yellowish white |mane = Moderate cobalt blue with brilliant cyan stripes |eyes = Moderate ceriseSabrina Alberghetti, comment regarding DJ Pon-3's eye color. 2012-05-25. Accessed 2012-06-07. |misc1 = Glasses |misc1text = Gradient from dark purple to moderate heliotrope streaks |aura = Light cobalt blue |cutie mark = |headerfontcolor = #5CA9EB |headercolor = #0B46C1}} '''DJ Pon-3', or Vinyl Scratch, is a female unicorn pony disc jockey whose names were given by fans.The trademarked spelling "DJ Pon-3" is used in the 2012 trading cards and in Hasbro's announcement of the 2012 Toys R Us exclusive Collector Series toyline, and the spelling "Vinyl Scratch" is used in the 2013 trading cards. Previously, in the There's a Pony For That commercial, The Hub used the spelling "DJ Pon3", and at the Hasbro booth at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2012, the spelling "Vın̈yl Scratch" was used. Alternate names and some alternate spellings fall under coverage of the fan community and require reliable third-party sources. She makes several appearances in the series, films, animated shorts, IDW comics, and chapter books. She is unnamed in the show and the films, being referred to as simply "DJ" during the reprise of the song This is Our Big Night, but she is named in merchandise, including a trading card which states that "DJ Pon-3 is actually a stage name, and her real name is Vinyl Scratch." She also appears in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial and other promotional material.__TOC__ Design Color .]] While DJ Pon-3's coat appears white in Suited For Success due to the lighting of the scene, a layout artist on the show noted that the character model's coat color is actually a very pale yellow, specifically the 24-bit hex triplet #FEFDE7.Layout artist Nayuki discussing the CMC and DJ Pon-3, archived locally. This is more clearly seen in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. Her coat color in the DJ Pinkie Pie game is the same, while her Playful Ponies toy is white. Her eye color is also shown in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 to be moderate cerise, the same as that of Rainbow Dash and many other ponies. Cutie mark DJ Pon-3's cutie mark is the mirror image of two bridged eighth notes. It appears as such on the show, on a trading card, and on websites (all showing the left side of her body),The DJ game on Hubworld but appears non-mirrored (when showing the right side of her body) on her toy,ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery (2012-02-11). Retrieved on 2012 February 12. on the Season 2 poster, and on websites.The title screen for the DJ Pinkie Pie game (hosted locally) In the IDW comics' story neigh anything..., Shining Armor's flashback shows her getting her cutie mark watching him, Poindexter, 8-bit and Gaffer perform to get the attention of Princess Cadance. Depiction in the series DJ Pon-3 first appears in Suited For Success for a brief three-second moment during the opening of Rarity's first fashion show, operating a turntable with her unicorn magic. During the post-wedding party in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Pinkie Pie pulls her up from under the turntable and they spin the records. She briefly lifts her glasses, revealing her magenta-colored eyes before closing them and nodding to the beat. During What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me in Magical Mystery Cure, she appears at Sugarcube Corner as one of the ponies Fluttershy fails to make laugh. She makes a cameo appearance in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, she is shown providing music during Pinkie Pie's song The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts and reveals her magenta-colored eyes again. She makes another brief background appearance near the beginning of Inspiration Manifestation. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls The human version of DJ Pon-3 makes several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, including hallway cameo appearances, in the cafeteria, and at the Cakes' café. In the cafeteria, Applejack removes her glasses during the song Equestria Girls. She later serves as a disc jockey at the Fall Formal. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The human counterpart of DJ Pon-3 appears in the second film. In one of the scenes, she is seen in the cafeteria listening to music on her headphones during The Dazzlings' song. She can also be seen in five of the eight animated shorts. In the film, DJ Pon-3 is first seen in the cafeteria. At one point, during the Dazzlings' first song, she is seen bobbing her head to her own music on her headphones. She is then seen at the Sweet Shoppe strutting to her own music in a similar fashion to "Music to My Ears". After the Dazzlings convince Trixie to send the Rainbooms through a trap door on the stage to the area below, Spike arrives with DJ Pon-3 to rescue them. As Spike explains, DJ Pon-3 had been wearing her headphones throughout, making her immune to the Dazzlings' spell. With the Dazzlings on stage, DJ Pon-3 arrives with her car, converting it into a portable DJ station to provide music and speakers for the Rainbooms, allowing them to overpower the Dazzlings and destroy their pendants, rendering them powerless for good. In the credits, DJ Pon-3 has joined the Rainbooms to provide all the hardware and equipment for their performances. She is never referred to by name, nor does she speak in the film. Music to My Ears In the mostly wordless short Music to My Ears, DJ Pon-3 crosses the street listening to dubstep on her headphones. She is seen busting a move on a city sidewalk, while a policeman imitates the same move. She stops by Sugarcube Corner to get something to eat. She then goes into the Canterlot High hallway only to be stopped by Principal Celestia, who takes her headphones away from her. When Celestia disappears, DJ Pon-3 resumes her music on her earbuds. Beginning with this short, DJ Pon-3 no longer wears knee-high boots like everyone else, but instead wears sneakers. Guitar Centered In the animated short Guitar Centered, DJ Pon-3 is shown working at a music store and greeting the main cast's human counterparts as they enter. After Rainbow Dash wins over Trixie in their shred-off, she presents Rainbow Dash with her prize: the double-necked guitar that she and Trixie were fighting over. When Rainbow decides to buy the one she was just playing on instead, DJ Pon-3 goes to put away the double-neck but Trixie snatches it up to gloat. DJ Pon-3 then waits behind the counter and rings up Rainbow's purchase, and waves back as the main cast leaves the store. Pinkie on the One In the animated short Pinkie on the One, DJ Pon-3 makes a cameo in the cafeteria scene where Pinkie Pie drums with her silverware. Shake Your Tail In the music video short Shake your Tail!, DJ Pon-3 serves as a disc jockey during Twilight and her friends' performance. In one shot, she works a turntable. In a later shot, she dances while wearing the Canterlot Wondercolts ears and tail. Perfect Day for Fun In the music video short Perfect Day for Fun!, DJ Pon-3 watches the Rainbooms' concert and poses for a smartphone photo. Depiction in the comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Of , DJ Pon-3 appears on cover B, the Lone Star Comics cover, and page 21. A changeling resembling DJ Pon-3 appears on page 6. Of , she appears on the Hot Topic cover. Of , she appears on the Midtown Comics cover. Of , she appears on the Midtown Comics cover. Of , she appears on cover A and pages 10 and 14. Of , she appears on the Hot Topic cover, a con cover, and page 16—in which she has her first speaking role. Of , she appears on cover A, the Hot Topic cover, the Larry's Comics cover, and pages 13-14 and 16. Of , she appears as a filly on page 13, receiving her cutie mark. Of , she appears on the Larry's Comics cover. Of , she and her alternate universe counterpart appear on page 11. Of , she appears on pages 16 and 21. Of , she appears on the Hal-Con cover dressed as Jem from Jem and the Holograms. My Little Pony Micro-Series Of , DJ Pon-3 appears on pages 1-2. Of , she appears on page 10. My Little Pony Annual 2013 In the 2013 annual comic, DJ Pon-3's human counterpart appears on pages 22, 41-43, and 45. My Little Pony: Friends Forever Of , DJ Pon-3 appears on cover RE. Of , she appears on pages 3, 20, and 21. Of , she appears on page 20. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special DJ Pon-3's human counterpart appears on pages 28 and 34. Depiction in promotional material DJ Pon-3's name is mentioned in the Equestria Girls commercial where it is pronounced "Dee jay pon-three." The video also references bronies and other online Friendship is Magic phenomena. Her name was later spelled as "DJ Pon3" in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial. DJ Pon-3's brief appearance at a turntable in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 was featured in several advertisements and other promotional material, such as a computer wallpaper. One of the Flash assets on The Hub's website depicts her, when the Flash file is decompiled and its assets are rearranged, with magenta irises underneath her purple-pink glasses,Hubworld site, DJ Pinkie Pie game. Retrieved 2012-05-29 prior to their appearance in the show. One of the backgrounds on Hasbro's Pony Wedding site depicts her with the same eye color. Other depictions Chapter books DJ Pon-3 appears in Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of animated shorts, the human version of DJ Pon-3 appears on the cover and spine and, in the story, communicates through text messages rather than speaking. DJ Pon-3 is referred to by name in Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair. In the final chapter, she is DJing for a party, when Angel suddenly decides to start showing off his own DJ skills. My Little Pony mobile game description At home behind a turntable, DJ Pon-3 is known for her amazing beats and trademark sunglasses. The Elements of Harmony guidebook When a party needs the hottest music in Equestria, there's only one pony to call: '''DJ PON-3'!'' Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks description Always chill and ready to rock, DJ Pon-3 spins the hits Canterlot High loves to hear. When she drives up in her so-cool convertible wearing her signature shades, she commands attention without even saying a word. Merchandise First party On 11 February 2012, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page announced that a DJ Pon-3 toy would come out in Fall 2012, as part of a Toys 'R' Us exclusive pack, later revealed to be part of the Toys 'R' Us exclusive Collector Series and to be named the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon. In the initial announcement, DJ Pon-3 was called a "fan favorite." A mini-figure toy of her was leaked in mid-August 2013. DJ Pon-3, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She also appears as a 2013 Comic-Con Exclusive donning Swarovski crystals on her horn and sunglasses. A remix album featuring EDM remixes of songs from the series entitled "DJ PON3: MLP Remixed" will be released in the fall of 2014 by Lakeshore Records and Hasbro. Second party Series 1 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a DJ Pon-3 & Octavia base collectable card, #27 of 84, with the description "DJ Pon-3 and Octavia may both be at the top of their musical games, but their careers are very, very different! You can find Octavia at garden parties and galas performing prim and proper classical music on her cello. On the other hoof, DJ Pon-3 feels at home behind her turntable, laying down sick beats and wearing her trademark sunglasses. Are these two bitter rivals, or are they long time friends? Will they ever perform a duet? Only time will tell!" Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a DJ Pon-3 special card, #F41, with the description "No ultimate pony party is complete without the wicked beats of DJ Pon-3! This musical pony is rarely seen away from a turntable, and never without her infamous shades. Whether she’s spinning for a fashion show or the wedding of the century, DJ Pon-3’s got what it takes. Not many ponies know that DJ Pon-3 is actually a stage name, and her real name is Vinyl Scratch. No matter what name you know her by, if your bass needs dropping, this is the pony for the job!" WeLoveFine sells several fan-designed T-shirts and other merchandise featuring DJ Pon-3. One bears the name "Vinyl Scratch", and the titles of some others refer to her by that name. Quotes and α #114 U and α #ƒ32 versions}} Gallery See also * * * * *List of ponies Notes References de:DJ Pon-3 pl:DJ Pon-3 ru:DJ Pon-3 sv:DJ Pon3 es:DJ Pon-3 Category:Musicians Category:Fan-named characters Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Background characters